


For the Lover that I Lost

by siIverpheonix



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short Story, angsty, like VERY angsty, like only a little fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siIverpheonix/pseuds/siIverpheonix
Summary: Short story where Jesper took parem to save Nina at the end of Six of Crows
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Jesper**

I look at the vial in my hand. Should I do it? On the count of three I'll drink it.

One. _This may to work._ Two. _I'm going to die_ Three. _It's too late now._ I press the bottle to my lips and drink it all. My body radiates with energy and I feel like I'm going to faint. But I must help Nina or there may be no point. 

I rush over to the room where she lies and the others stare at me in horror. I know what they are all thinking. I walk over to Nina and carefully place my hands on her forehead, letting the _parem_ flow out of her. As soon as he was done, he wasted no time talking to the others and ran back to the small storage room, placing my back against the door so no one can come in. _I'm going to die_ I think as my heart beats faster thank it ever has before and I eellike I am on fire, 

I hear a loud knock at the door. I don't answer. I can't. "Jes, are you okay?" comes Wylan's sweet voice, frantic with worry and what might be anger. 

"Wylan, leave me alone"

"No"

"Please"

"Not happening"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared for you and extremely angry and want to know that you are okay"

"Well I'm not so that is your problem solved"

"Jes, please let me in we need to talk"

I move a bit so he can just fit through. He sits down beside me. "I'm sorry Wy" I say

"You should be. Have you any idea how hard this is going to be" he murmurs, sitting down beside me so our arms are touching. 

"I had to do it. For Nina"

"No you did it because you want to prove something"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to prove to someone, possibly your father that you are strong or something. Well this doesn't change anything. If you die, what is the point?"

"Nina lives"

"Shut up about Nina. You didn't do it for her. You think I can live without you?" I can sense his voice stuttering and I know he is crying, "I can't go without your flirting every three seconds or your sarcastic remarks. I can't go without you at my side, holding me up when fall and helping me through everything. I need you Jesper."

"I'm sorry Wylan but what's done is done. I can't change that."

"You won't survive this. Nina could've, she's a stronger grisha than you"

"I know. I just wanted to do something good"

"Well it wasn't, was it?" Wylan snaps, getting up to leave

"Wylan-" I call after him

"He spins round, "What?"

"Please stay. I only have a few more days and I'm to spend them with anyone, I'll spend them with you"

He smiles a little and sits back down, "Sorry, I just can't deal with all this without you"

"Thank you for staying" I smile and he leans his head on my shoulder. _Is this the right moment?_ I move a little and he looks up at me. _Definitely the right moment_. I cup his face in my hands and gently press my lips to his. I expect him to pull away but he doesn't. He moves closer and puts his arms around me. "I will die soon but just know that I will always love you" I try to say but I am stopped by him as he kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later  
> (this chapter is short by the way)

**Wylan**

His hands are colder than they were a few minutes ago, "Jes" I murmur

It's a comfort to hear his steady voice reply, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to check you were still alive"

"You need to stop doing that" we are in the same room Nina was in when she was suffering from the effects of _parem_ but this time it's Jesper. And he won't be able to survive it. Any minute now he'll be gone forever. I can't stop the tears running down my cheeks now. And then his breaths slow.

"Jesper!" I cry, flinging myself on top of him, kissing him becuase there will be no tomorrow. He moves a little, stroking my head. And then his heartbeat isn't there to comfort me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few months later. Another short chapter

**Wylan**

It's finally over. I have lots of money now. If Jesper were here, I'd buy an expensive ring and ask him to marry me. But he isn't here. He is gone forever and I'm never getting him back. I remember that day a few months ago when he kissed me in that storage room. If only that could have lasted longer. I would give anything for him to be with me now, watching me with his beautiful eyes.

Nina says I have become like Kaz. I don't blame her. I feel worse than Kaz. Without Jesper, I am an empty shell of a person. 

I end up buying a ring anyway and I bury it in the dust beside his grave. I sit down on the wet grass, watching the sun set on the roses where his body lies.


End file.
